Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of virtual reality and more particular to virtual reality supported simulation.
Description of the Related Art
Virtual reality refers to the computerized display of a computer-generated environment imitating a corresponding real-world physical environment. In virtual reality, the computer-generated environment often provides a first-person viewpoint and is responsive to computer directed movements so that the first-person viewpoint presented in the computerized display changes according to the computer directed movements. Early forms of virtual reality required the end user to input the computer directed movements through a conventional computing system. But, more recent virtual reality systems incorporate human wearable or holdable sensors so that the movements are translated directly from the sensed movements of the human wearable or holdable sensors. Indeed, the most recent renditions of virtual reality rigs include a wearable headset such that the end user only perceives the imagery on a display of the headset without seeing any of the real, physical world. In this way, virtual reality has become an immersive experience.
Virtual reality has enabled ordinary individuals to experience extraordinary sensations such as scuba diving or sky diving without requiring individuals to actually scuba dive or skydive. One recent virtual reality system includes a smart phone adapted for use with a virtual reality headset. The virtual reality headset is then wirelessly linked to a remote display utilizing screen-casting such that an audiovisual display is presented in the virtual reality headset of a skydive. The end user wears the virtual reality headset and enters an indoor skydiving chamber while under the physical control of an instructor also present in the chamber. The instructor observes the screen-cast display and physically manipulates the end user while indoor skydiving to mimic the orientation of the end user shown in the screen-cast display. In this way, the end user receives a virtual reality experience of an actual skydive from high in the sky.